1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aromatic carbonate process comprising contacting a phenol, carbon monoxide in the presence of a base, a Group VIIIB element selected from ruthenium, rhodium, palladium, osmium, iridium or platinum having an oxidation state greater than zero to form a reaction mixture. The aromatic carbonate can be isolated or separated from the reaction mixture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mador et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,762, issued Dec. 17, 1963, describes the preparation of aliphatic carbonates by the reaction of aliphatic alcohols with carbon monoxide carried out in the presence of a salt of palladium or platinum metal.
Perrotti et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,468, issued Nov. 5, 1974, describes the preparation of carbonic acid esters by the reaction of an aliphatic and aromatic alcohol with carbon monoxide and oxygen carried out in the presence of copper complexed with an organic molecule. Although the disclosure of Perrotti et al. suggests that elements such as iron, cobalt and nickel are effective catalysts for the reaction of alcohols with carbon monoxide in the presence of oxygen, it was found that when iron, cobalt or nickel compounds are substituted for the Group VIIIB elements employed in my process for making aromatic carbonates, such carbonates could not be obtained under these conditions.